Sejujurnya, Dulu Aku Tak Menyukaimu
by 7Shafa's DiFA
Summary: mencoba buat fic dari interview ny Yamada. Tapi agak ngaco ya.. Baca bila berkenan


Sejujurnya, Dulu Aku Tidak Menyukaimu

"Seorang anak kecil yang melakukan hal terbaik, itu hebat!"

Kesan seorang anak yang mendengarnya adalah.. sangat keren. Ini pertama kalinya ia menonton konser musik. Dan ia begitu kagum dengan konser ini secara keseluruhan.

"Kamu ada audisi hari ini.." ujar kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

Sementara yang diajak bicara hanya melongo sembari mengucap, "eh!?"

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap!"

"Tunggu! Audisi untuk apa?"

"Kamu akan mengikuti audisi masuk Johnny's".

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku, Kaa-san, dan Misaki-chan sudah mengirim formulirnya. Dan sekarang kamu harus ikut."

Begitulah. Sebuah formulir sudah dikirimkan tanpa sepengetahuan anak bersurai _honey brown_ ini. Sungguh, ia tak tau apapun tentang industri hiburan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, harus mengikuti audisi masuk agensi _idol_ khusus laki-laki itu?

"Aku tidak mau pergi!" ia pikir itu hal yang memalukan.

Tapi hal seperti ini sudah mereka ketahui akan terjadi, maka mereka sudah memasang siasat.

"Kalau kamu mengikuti audisi itu, kami janji akan membelikanmu _merchandise_ piala dunia _limited edition_ ".

"Sungguh?" anak kelas lima sekolah dasar yang menyukai sepakbola ini langsung saja terpancing dengan siasat itu. Lagipun ia memang sangat menginginkan _merchandise_ itu. Setelah menimang sebentar, akhirnya ia berkata,"Baiklah, aku akan ikut audisi itu".

"Bagus. Bersiaplah, kita akan segeraberangkat".

Tiga ribu orang berpartisipasi. Itu merupakan sebuah audisi langsung dimana orang yang pernah membuatnya kagum dengan sebuah kalimat akan muncul. Maka ini jadi pertemuan (sepihak) untuk kedua kalinya.

Setelah dirinya tampil, sembari menunggu pengumuman hasil, ia bertanya-tanya 'apa penampilanku bagus?'. Ia gugup menanti pengumuman itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengikuti audisi semacam ini. Jujur, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Namun akhirnya anak bersurai _honey brown_ itu berhasil melaluinya dengan baik. Ia lulus audisi itu dan diterima menjadi _junior_ di Johnny's Assosiation. Tapi sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus senang, bangga, atau bagaimana? Ini bukan keinginannya.

Selama menjadi junior, hari-hari dilalui dengan banyak latihan. Diantara banyaknya anak, ia berada di palingbelakang. Meskipun terdapat cermin di dalam ruang latihan itu, tetap saja ia tak dapat melihat pantulan dirinya. Orang tuanya sangat mendukungnya, mereka membelikan sebuah cermin besar. Anak itu tak ingin mengecewakan orangtuanya dan giat berlatih _dance_ di rumahnya dengan cermin besar itu.

Hari-hari tanpa pengakuan terus berlanjut. Dibutuhkan waktu dua tahun sebelum ia dapat memegang mikrofon. Anak-anak seangkatannya telah memegangnya sekali, hal yang dapat ia lakukan saat itu hanya menari. Jujur, itu membuatnya frustasi. Anak yang memegang mik mendapat sinar dari lampu sorot, sementara ia, _backdancer_ , tentu tidak. Waktu itu, ia merasa menjadi penyanyi, memegang mik, dan disinari lampu sorot menjauh, dimana ia tak dapat meraihnya.

Saat tahun kedua ia mendapat giliran. 'akhirnya', ia menghela napas lega dan senang. Tentu saja. Setelah penantian dua tahun lamanya.

Seringkali ia ingin menyerah saja. Bahkan sempat ia berpikir,'kemampuanku tak cukup untuk melalui ini'. Ia butuh seseorang yang tertarik dengannya juga keberuntungan.

Masa tersulit baginya adalah saat Johnny-san, pemilik agensi berkata,"anak itu lebih baik darimu". Dan ia berpikir,"inilah akhir untukku".

Namun, meski diberitahu seperti itu, ia mencoba mengubahnya menjadi semangat. Sesuatu seperti, "meskipun aku diberitahu hal itu, mungkin aku akan jadi orang yang menarik suatu hari".

Anak itu sangat benci kekalahan. Mungkin karena ia juga benci membuat orangtuanya sedih. Ayah juga ibunya biasa berkata, "tak apa jika kamu berhenti" setiap kali melihatnya berjuang keras. Tapi ia tahu, di dalam hati, mereka sebenarnya sangat ingin ia melanjutkan perjuangan ini. 'Tidak ada salahnya membawa mimpi orang lain', itu yang ia pikirkan. Setelah keluarganya mendaftarkannya ke Johnny's, melihat bagaimana mereka mendukung dirinya, membuat ia berpikir untuk terus mencoba sampai sejauh mana ia mampu.

Impiannya saat ini adalah debut. Dimasukkan dalam sebuah grup dan melakukan debut. Itulah mengapa, di hadapan semua orang, _step by step,_ ia bergerak maju dan terus melangkah.

Ngomong-ngomong, seseorang pernah bertanya padanya, "apa arti kehadiran Nakajima Yuuto bagimu?"

"Ia memiliki jenis karisma seperti, 'tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan Yuto'." Begitulah jawabannya. Namun ia mencoba, melampaui anak itu. Diam-diam.

Namun pada akhirnya, ia merasakan batasnya. Anak _chubby_ itu tak dapat melampaui dinding Yuuto. Beberapa kali terlintas di pikirannya untuk menyerah dalam hal ini. Setiap hari ia meneriakan itu.

Ia menjadi pengganti Yuuto untuk konser _Tackey and Tsubasa_. Namun bukan berarti ia berada di posisi _center,_ melainkan posisi paling ujung. Ia frustasi akan hal tersebut, tapi tetap harus berpikir bahwa itu adalah sebuah kesempatan. Dua hari sebelum konser, diputuskan bahwa ia yang akan menggantikan Yuto. Anak penyuka sepakbola itu harus menghapal dua puluh empat koreografi dan mengambil inisiatif untuk meminta pada _senpai_ nya untuk mengajari.

Hal itu begitu sulit baginya. Namun, seseorang benar-benar memperhatikannya. Itu terjadi saat ia sedang menunggu giliran di _Takizawa Enbujou,_ tiba-tibaTadayoshi Okura datang dan berkata, "jadi kamu Yamada-kun? Kamu hebat dalam menari."

"Eh?! Aku menari di belakang dan _senpai_ mengingat namaku?" anak itu sangat senang. Akhirnya seseorang menyadari bahwa ia telah mencoba dengan giat. Kerja kerasnya mencapai seseorang.

Bahkan saat teater _One!_ , ia cepat dikirim sebagai pengganti Yuuto. Ia berpikir kalau Takizawa-senpai yang memilihnya. Meskipun ia tak diberitahu yang sebenarnya. Tapi anak bersurai _honey brown_ itu sangat berterima kasih pada _senpai_ nya.

Ia mulai sibuk. Ada dua _show_ dalam satu hari. Ia menghapal semua koreografi dan berbaris selama beberapa jam. Kemudian Johnny-san menghampiri dan memujinya, "YOU, hebat!"

Tahun 2006, anak _chubby_ itu mendapat peran dalam drama _Tantei Gakuen Q_. Selesai konser, ia dipanggil, seperti _interview_. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari semua ini, tapi _interview_ itu berubah menjadi audisi. Ia dengar, sepertinya saat itu mereka telah memutuskan untuk memberikan peran Amakusa Ryuu kepada Yuuto. Namun seseorang menyebut namanya dan akhirnya mereka putuskan untuk bertemu.

Walau berhasil melampaui para _junior_ yang lain, hal itu tidaklah cukup. Tidak sekalipun dirinya puas. Saat ia menjadi _backdancer_ untuk _Seishun Amigo_ , telah diputuskan bahwa ia akan bersama dengan Yuto. Mereka mulai ditempatkan bersama sejak menjadi _backdancer_ untuk sebuah _music show_ Tegoshi-kun. Yuuto memakai warna merah, sedangkan ia warna biru. Waktu itu ia berpikir, 'akhirnya aku dapat mengejarmu".

Sangat jelas ia memiliki rival yang lebih kuat, ada sebuah perasaan di dalam dirinya, menginginkan untuk mencapai tempat yang sama dengan sang rival. Karena ada banyak orang yang mendukungnya, ia harus kuat.

Ia sangat senang saat _Hey!Say!JUMP_ diumumkan pada tahun 2007. Walau saat itu ia sedang sangat sibuk karena pembuatan drama kelanjutan untuk _Tantei Gakuen Q_.

Hal itu terjadi dalam sebuah _live show_ _junior_ di Yokohama Arena. Mereka diam-diam menempatkan ia dan Sembilan anak lain bersama dan berlatih sebuah lagu yang belum pernah mereka dengar. Ia sempat berpikir, 'apakah ini berarti..?'. jika memiliki daya analisis baik dan insting yang tajam maka kalian akan menyadainya kan? Tapi sayang, anak yang hobi sepakbola itu punya persepsi dan daya analisis yang buruk, jadi ia tak dapat menyadarinya. Setelah itu, seseorang memanggil mereka dan berkata, "kalian akan melakukan debut".

'Hey! Say! JUMP' tertulis di papan putih.

'Ini lelucon kan?' "Tidak mungkin.." gumamnya. 'Mengapa mereka memilihku diantara banyak orang untuk menjadi bagian dalam grup ini?'. Ia senang, sekaligus bingung. Yabu dan Hikaru yang pernah ia lihat di sebuah konser juga berada dalam grup ini. Ia ditempatkan bersama mereka. "Apakah ini benar-benar kenyataan?"

Ia dan Takaki menjadi _center_ untuk _single_ kedua mereka, _Dreams Come True._ Saat diberitahu, ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sembari berpikir, 'aku akan melampaui Yuuto suatu hari nanti'. Tapi ia juga merasa hal itu tidaklah mungkin. Yuuya berjalan lancar dengan _Gokusen_ , jadi hanya untuk kali ini saja mereka ditempatkan. Namun setelah itu, mereka mulai menjadikannya sebagai _center_. Sejak saat itu, hubungannya dengan Yuuto berantakan. Ia tak mengerti. Hal yang tak bisa ia bayangkan telah terjadi. Bingung bagaimana ia bisa menghubungkan satu sama lain.

Pemilik surai _honey brown_ itu muncul dalam empat drama di tahun 2008. Ia lebih sibuk dari member lainnya. Cemas, mulai berpikir, 'mengapa hanya aku?'. Dan ia yakin member yang lain juga pasti berpikir, 'kenapa dia saja?'. Dan yang paling merasakannya mungkin adalah Yuuto.

Untuk _SUMMARY 2011_ , JUMP ditunjuk sebagai tuan rumah. Di hari pertama saat memberikan sambutan selamat tinggal, ia tidak bisa menaikkan lehernya. Mengunjungi rumah sakit dan diberitahu bahwa ia harus dirawat karena memiliki beban fisik dan emosi. Ia merasa tidak merupakan tuan rumahnya dan para _senpai_ telah melalui masalah apapun yang terjadi. Hari selanjutnya pemilik pipi _chubby_ itu selalu berhubungan dengan seorang pelatih di belakang layar dan kemudian berhasil melaluinya.

Jika ditanya, "mengapa kamu berusaha sekeras itu?"

"Karena kami memiliki orang-orang yang menantikan pertujukan kami."

Hal itu yang membuatnya terus maju. "Menghargai sesuatu tidak membutuhkan bakat melainkan perasaan. Antara seseorang dapat melakukannya atau tidak. Jika kami mencoba yang terbaik akan membuat seseorang bahagia, jika demi seseorang maka bukankah hal itu akan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang indah? Batas, bakat. Hal itu takkan menyelesaikannya. Kami memiliki orang yang menanti. Jika kamu berpikir seperti itu, maka, dibandingkan berpikir kamu bisa atau tidak, bagaimana kalau membuatnya penting untuk dicoba dahulu? Aku tidak ingin menjadi pria aneh yang menyerah sebelum mencoba".

Ia memikirkannya lagi saat berperan dalam _Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo_. Jadwalnya terlihat sangat padat dan _script_ yang panjang. _Kindaichi_ memang terkenal dengan _script_ yang panjang. "Hal ini sulit bukan? Kamu memiliki _script_ yang lebih panjang dari generasi sebelumnya", itu yang dikatakan staf _Kindaichi_ padanya. Tapi generasi sebelumnya menunjukkan bahwa setiap orang mampu melakukannya.

"Karena orang lain dapat melakukannya, jika berlatih, aku juga dapat melakukannya", kata-kata itu yang membuatnya semangat. "Hal ini bukanlah mengenai apakah kamu mampu melakukannya? Atau apakah kamu tidak dapat melakukannya? Jika kamu mencoba dan tidak berhasil maka carilah sumber kesalahanmu, perbaiki dan coba sekali lagi! Bagus untuk mencoba sebanyak yang diperlukan sampai kamu berhasil", ujarnya. Cara berpikir yang sangat bagus.

"Hal ini bukan berarti aku punya kepercayaan diri yang besar. Aku tidak terlahir dengan bakat khusus, tidak tinggi, memiliki wajah yang bulat, juga banyak kekurangan. Mungkin butuh waktu yang lama, tapi aku pikir jika orang lain dapat melakukannya maka aku pun dapat melakukannya", jelas pemuda bersurai coklat madu itu.

Namun ia menyangkal, sama sekali tidak berkeyakinan kuat. Suatu hari ia mendapat surat dari seorang anak yang sedang sakit. "JUMP dan Yamada-kun memberikanku kesehatan dan energi", tertulis di surat itu. Ia merasa cemas dan sehari setelahnya surat lainnya datang. Dari anak yang sama, berisikan, "aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit". Sangat terkejut adalah responnya.

"Bagiku, bagi kami, jika dapat memberikan energi atau hal lainnya kepada siapapun di luar sana maka kami tidak boleh menyerah", tekadnya.

Ada satu hal besar yang terjadi saat _Johnny's World_. Saat mereka sedang berlatih, di waktu yang sama, ia juga mengikuti rekaman _Kindaichi_. JUMP telah membicarakan lagu tema untuk _Kindaichi_ dan semuanya bersemangat akan hal itu. _Kindaichi_ memiliki sejarah yang terkenal sebagai sebuah karya yang hebat, jadi lagu temanya pasti akan menarik perhatian. Semua bicara tentang, "gelombang besar datang menghampiri kita". Ia juga berpikir, 'hebat sekali! Sekarang adalah waktu kita!'. Lalu..

Hanya ia yang dipanggil saat latihan dan diberitahu, "kamu akan menyanyikan lagu temanya sendirian kali ini". Semuanya terasa gelap. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Apalagi, ia harus kembali ke ruang ganti dan memberi tahu _member_ lainnya.

Saat kembali ke ruang latihan, para _member_ sangat bersemangat. Mereka belum tahu bahwa hanya ia yang akan menyanyi. Semuanya menantikan lagu ini, lagu yang mungkin akan mereka nyanyikan untuk _themesong_. Tapi hanya ia yang akan menyanyi dan itu sulit. Entah mengapa perasaan ragu mulai muncul. Sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur seketika. Seperti bagaimana saat kalian harus mengeluarkan satu blok _jenga_ dan kemudian semua blok tersebut jatuh menimpamu.

Banyak hal yang menumpuk dalam dirinya. 'Apa yang harus aku rasakan? Apa yang harus kufokuskan?'. Ia tak tahu harus apa lagi. Ditemuinya _manager_ dan berkata, "saat seluruh jadwalku selesai, biarkan aku berhenti. Aku tidak dapat melakukannya lagi". Ia berpikir untuk keluar dari dunia hiburan. Walau dulu ia sangat mengharapkan semua ini. Melakukan debut solo. Tapi sekarang, pemuda _chubby_ itu tak dapat meninggalkan semuanya. Ia mencintai mereka. Tak peduli sesulit dan sekeras apapun yang telah dilalui, semua karena ia percaya pada JUMP dan berhasil mencapai sejauh ini. Namun jalan apapun yang akan diambil, pada akhirnya tetap akan menyakiti seseorang. Itulah kenapa ia ingin berhenti. Tapi, pemuda itu tak mengatakan hal ini pada para _member_ yang lain.

Orang yang pertama kali diberitahukan soal debut solo ini adalah Yuuya dan Daiki. Mereka berkata, "mengambil kesempatan ini akan membuka sebuah lubang udara yang besar. Angin baik akan berhembus."

Setelah itu, mereka memanggil para _member_ yang lain. Pemuda itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya berucap, "maaf, untuk kali ini aku akan bernyanyi sendirian."

Semua _member_ tertegun sebentar, sampai akhirnya..

"Kami mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, jadi lakukanlah yang terbaik!" Nakajima Yuuto yang pertama kali mengeluarkan suara, tersenyum.

"Huh?" pemuda _chubby_ itu melongo. Ia berpikir, 'seharusnya Yuuto merupakan orang yang paling menderita, tapi ia menghadapi ini lebih dewasa dariku'. Saat itu, ia merasa malu.

Dan akhirnya pemilik surai coklat madu itu menarik keputusannya untuk berhenti. Lagipula ia tak bisa mengkhianati JUMP seperti itu. Ia ingat, mereka pernah membuat janji saat debut. "Mari luncurkan kembang api yang besar!" dan mereka belum melakukannya.

Pemuda itu tak pernah berpikir untuk mengkhianati mereka. Tidak sama sekali.

'Jika aku tidak disini bersama JUMP, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa. Aku tidak memiliki tempat untuk pergi.'

Hey! Say! JUMP adalah hidupnya.

"Karena kami akan mendukung satu sama lain."

Benar. Mereka begitu dari awal.

Okamoto Keito tidak memiliki pengalaman tentang _idol_ , ia tak dapat melakukan apapun pada awalnya. Ia lebih sering menangis. Segera, setelah pembentukan JUMP, mereka berkumpul dan berbicara tanpa Keito.

"Keito selalu berusaha keras, percayalah ia dapat mengejar kita suatu hari nanti." Keito memang bekerja lebih keras dari yang lainnya. Ia hebat dalam bermain gitar dan bahasa Inggis, hal tersebut dapat menjadi senjata baginya. Meskipun ia sendiri masih berpikir, 'aku harus memiliki hal lain'.

Yuuya dan Daiki juga. Mereka adalah orang pertama yang diberitahu tentang debut solo itu, tapi mereka memikirkan grup. Keberadaan mereka sangat berarti bagi pemuda _chubby_ itu.

Keberadaan Chinen juga besar dampaknya. Ia tak pernah percaya ada orang yang jenius, tapi ternyata memang ada. Apa yang membuatnya frustasi adalah ia harus berlatih keras untuk berjalan di atas tali, tapi Chinen langsung bisa melakukannya dalam sekali coba. Terlebih Chinen adalah _member_ yang selalu memiliki sisi kerennya, ekspresi tenang saat ia berkata, "aku berhasil melakukannya". Saat melihat ekspresi tersebut _member_ lainnya merasa dihina. Karena cara berpikir semua _member_ sama, 'jika kamu berhasil melakukannya maka kami juga bisa'. Itulah mengapa keberadaan Chinen sangat memotivasi grup ini.

Hikaru dan Yabu sering bertentangan dengan pemuda bersurai _honey brown_ itu. Terkadang dengan Yabu. Ada waktu dimana pendapat mereka tidak cocok dan akan muncul perkelahian. Tapi keesokan harinya, mereka akan saling menyapa, " _ohayou~_ " dan kemudian menyelesaikan masalah dengan berkata, "aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi juga mengertilah bagaimana pikiran dan perasaanku." Yabu adalah orang yang memperhatikan JUMP dan karena ialah ada keseimbangan di grup itu. Meskipun beberapa kali intuisi mereka berbeda dan akhirnya menjadi gegabah.

Inoo juga sangat menghargai JUMP. Mereka pernah membuat percakapan tentang kemana JUMP akan mengarah dan apa yang harus diprioritaskan untuk masa depan. Karena percakapan tersebut sangat berat, mereka semua kembali ke ruangan masing-masing dengan ekspresi tegang. Lalu Inoo mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan tiba-tiba menundukkan kepala. " _Arigatou,_ Yamada. Percakapan yang kita lakukan tadi, jika kamu tidak menyampaikannya maka hal itu tak akan terjadi. Karena kamu disini, JUMP dapat melakukan aktifitas seperti apa yang kita lakukan sekarang. _Arigatou gozaimashita.._ " _senpai_ nya itu menatap dan mengatakan hal seperti itu, dan merupakan hal yang sangat keren untuknya. Inoo menggerakkan hatinya. _Senpai_ nya sungguh orang yang sangat hangat.

Pemuda itu, Yamada Ryousuke, sangat mencintai para _member_ JUMP.

Dan di dalam sebuah _interview_..

"Apakah saya boleh bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Nakajima-kun?"

"Tentu."

"Kamu selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Yuuto-kun'. Kapan tepatnya kamu mulai memanggilnya hanya dengan Yuuto'?"

"Termasuk 'Yutti' juga? Tahun lalu saat Chinen berumur 20 di November, hal itu berarti semua _member_ 7 telah berumur 20. Kami berempat pergi bersama untuk merayakannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyebutkannya tapi pada saat itu aku masih sedikit memiliki dinding dengan Yuuto. Jadi aku mengambil kesempatan dan berkata, 'mari berbicara jujur hari ini, aku yang akan memulainya'."

"Apa yang kamu katakan?"

"Aku berkata pada Yuuto, 'sejujurnya, dulu aku tidak menyukaimu.' Setelah mendengar itu, Keito dan Chinen berkata, 'aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya!' itu merupakan pengumuman yang sangat besar. Pada akhirnya kami berdua tertawa."

"Apa yang dikatakan Nakajima-kun?"

"'Aku mengerti. Dulu aku juga tidak menyukaimu. Kamu tahu, kita berdua berbagi hal ini berarti kita dalam jalan menuju kedewasaan. Mari kita akhiri ini!' 'mengerti,' kami berkata. Setelah itu kami semua berbicara dengan jujur. Kami berkata, 'mulai sekarang, mari jangan hanya mengandalkan BEST. Mari mengandalkan kekuatan kita sendiri untuk membawa JUMP.' Sekarang Yuuto dan aku sesekali bertemu dan makan bersama. Atau ia mengajakku untuk pergi ke rumahnya. Saat-saat seperti ini sangatlah penting."

" _Yokatta.._ "

" _Hai, ore mo._ Para _member_ harus berada disana. Mulai sekarang, JUMP akan menjadi pendukungku, tempatku."

"Akan menjadi apakah JUMP?"

"Untuk sekarang, kami akan terus naik, naik, dan naik. Kami masih belum diperbolehkan untuk melihat tujuan akhir kami. Untuk sekarang, kami semua menuju puncak. Karena kami semua berada di tahap yang sama, terus berjalan."

Hey! Say! JUMP.

Mereka akan berjalan tahap demi tahap. Dalam langkah yang sama, berjalan menuju mimpi yang sama, mengambil langkah yang sama, dan maju bersama.

Jadi, "tolong perhatikan JUMP mulai sekarang!"

~Tamat~


End file.
